Music
by Neon Douche
Summary: I just wanna make you feel like you never did. PUDD! AHHH! PUDD!
1. Music

**Music**

**Summary**: I just wanna make you feel like you never did.

**A/N**: PUUUUUUUUUUUUDD! Finally! Another Pudd! Though Flones will forever be in my heart… Pudd made itself some room.

**A/N 2**: Written on my iTouch so this sucks more than usual.

**Background Check**:

**Dougie Poynter**: The schools number 1. He is openly gay and known as a heartbreaker. His entourage consists of mainly girls but the eyecatchers of the group would be Dougie's friend Lara and family friend Tom. Dresses in outlandish clothing mainly leathers, bright colors, and high-fashion pieces, sometimes shows up in make-up. Cocky, sarcastic, cheeky, over-confident, and slutty… period.

**Harry Judd**: Also the schools number 1… but in academics. Honor student in all subjects. Secretly bisexual, horribly perverted, daydreamer, and unusually horny at the strangest of times and at the strangest places.

* * *

'Music room, Lunch. X D.P.' Read the note.

Harry stared at the piece of paper that he found in his locker. He knew who "D.P." was, everyone would know at first glance. No one could ever mistaken "D.P." for anyone else. And what this note meant, he also knew. Anyone who has ever gotten a note from him was really lucky to because after spending time with Dougie… well… they were happy. And with that now in mind, it got Harry feeling hot.

He started getting nervous and sweaty underneath his white button up, he was sure there were heavy pit stains now. A rock hard erection was threatening to burst through his plaid khaki's

"And just before classes to!" Harry exclaimed. The bell rang and it was time to head off. AP Chemistry next… just a few more hours till lunch.

* * *

He had never been so nervous to meet a guy ever in his life! No not Harry! Dougie!

Sure he's been with some other guys before, like that jock Johnny, and that pervert Francis, and he could never forget his first time doing it with his long-time friend Tom but this nerd?!

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Dougie said to himself. Where had all of his confidence gone? He doesn't know. He just lied back and waited for Harry's arrival.

* * *

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at his loafers. He was standing outside the music room door, why the music room? Why not something more private? Like the locker-rooms or maybe a closet? So many questions were running through his mind that he didn't notice a flustered looking Dougie open the door.

"There you are! I've been waiting for absolutely ages!" Dougie nearly shouted, he sighed. "Get inside."

Harry obeyed immediately and stumbled inside the room. He sat down in a chair and looked at Dougie.

Dougie was dressed in his normal over-the-top fashion. He wore a slick black blazer with a yellow v-neck shirt inside, his favorite cherry red skinny jeans, and a pair of black and gold 3-inch platform shoes. The warm colored outfit contrasted greatly against his ocean eyes but Harry didn't mind, he thought that his eyes mellowed out the outfit. Dougie didn't have his usual side fringe, instead his hair was spiked up. Harry was snapped out of his fantasies by a very loud _CLICK_!

"Did he just lock the door?" Harry thought to himself.

"You know, I'm not one for cliché phrases but I like to judge things by its cover." Dougie said, he walked across the room to the front of the class and sat on the desk place there. He looked and smirked at Harry, who was fidgeting with his cuff button. "Take you for instance. Nerdy, scrawny, unlikable, unpopular, possibly perverted, etcetera, etcetera."

Harry was taken aback, "Excuse me?!"

"Now, now Harry. Don't get your panties in a knot just yet. Let me finish." Dougie's smirk went even wider. "Harrrry."

Harry was surprised by Dougie's action, he should of expected that. "F-fine." Harry sat uncomfortably in his chair.

"So of course I didn't mind you, much like how I ignore everyone else insignificant in this school but the other day in the locker-rooms sometime after gym class, I happened to notice something." Dougie hopped off the desk and took long, slow strides towards Harry. He sat on the desk table and wrapped his legs around Harry's back. "You wanna know what is saw?"

Harry nodded hesitantly and Dougie leaned in to Harry's ear then whispered,

"I saw a hunky brunette, showering all alone in the shower stalls."

Harry gulped, if his assumption was correct…

"He was tall, muscular, and totally my type. Oh and did I forget to mention that he was… playing?"

"P-playing?"

"Yup! But that's not all! He was also playing to a name."

"Whose name?"

"Mine." Dougie unwrapped his legs and decided to rewrap them around Harry's neck. "I wanted to know who this person was, so I snuck quietly into the next stall and looked over the dividers. The first thing that struck me was a big, long dick… and you, Harry."

"Y-you… you saw th-that?!" Harry stuttered.

"From beginning to end!" Dougie beamed.

"You even saw me…!"

"Cum?" Dougie paused then giggled. "All the way to the last drop."

Harry was left speechless. There he was in an empty classroom with Dougie looming over him, confessing to him that he saw him masturbate. Specifically to Dougie… or well his name. The fact was that the raging hard-on in his pants wasn't helping the situation at all.

"You know, you never really struck me as the muscular type, or the big-dick type, or the super uber hot type, perverted type… yes. You radiated pervert." Harry looked at Dougie and asked,

"W-well now you know. So why did you ask for me to come to you?"

Dougie didn't answer, instead he went back to the front of the room and grabbed the nearest microphone. Harry was confused as to what was going to happen next but little did he know that all of his questions were to be answered by these next two words.

**A/N**: Well? Write a sequel yes or no?! 'Cause I really want to write a sequel! Rated 'M' perhaps?


	2. To The Edge of Desire

**To The Edge of** Desire

**A/N**: Sorry to keep y'all readers waiting! Lost track of time and school's been hectic! And I'm sooooooo ashamed of myself! This has got to be my WORST work yet... well since when was my work good to begin with?

**A/N 2**: I'm so bad at this! I do the worst sex scenes in the history of sex scenes! It's like 'Fifty Shades of Gray' (Or as I like to call it, 'Fifty Shades of Mom Porn') all over again!

* * *

Three and a half minutes later. All Harry could say was,

"Hot, DAMN!" Never before had he thought the bulge in his pants could get any bigger, Dougie had just proved him wrong.

What Dougie had done to make poor little Harold this horny was that he peeled off his clothing, revealed the hidden leather that was underneath and brought out from his pocket, a bottle full of lube and a few condoms.

Dougie tapped the microphone to see if was on. Once confirmed he announced out loud,

"Harry Mark Christopher Judd." Where had he learned his name? No one knew. "I want you to fuck me."

Harry's boner had found its way to the waistline of his pants and poked out, about an inch or so revealed itself to the world. Dougie licked his lips at the sight of the head that poked out of Harry's pants.

"Never have I seen someone that big." Dougie slowly made his way to Harry, the provocative leather bodysuit he was wearing making a slight noise. "Ha, even for someone like me."

"Hungry Doug?" Harry had courageously asked. Dougie's smile only grew wider.

"So kind of you to ask." He stopped in front of Harry and bent down to start. He bit down on the zipper and pulled down, making sure his lips made contact with the already exposed part of Harry's cock.

"Ah!" Harry gasped. Dougie unbuttoned the button to Harry's khaki's. Glazed eyes gazed at the thick eleven-inch monster.

"W-wow..." Dougie was astounded, sure he's fucked other guys before. That ultra hot guy from Bolton, that other guy... What was his name? Something Bourne...? He even did some time with his friend, Tom. But none of them had a dick this big.

"Like what you see?" Harry smirked. Dougie just stuck his tongue out and licked Harry's full length. Expertly licking around the head and flicking over the slit. Harry moaned long and loud. Dougie decides to tease the older boy more by 'teabagging' him.

Harry took the action unexpectedly and flipped his head back as he succumbed to the oncoming wave of pleasure. Dougie pushed Harry's legs apart and proceeded to take in Harry's cock. He sucked lightly as he went further downwards on the other man's penis.

"Ah, fuck! Uh, Dougie!" Dougie hummed in a questioning tone. "Deeper! Taking in more!"

Dougie hummed again and slid down more before he felt a little patch of hair. Dougie was now deep throating Harry, he looked up at him. He had unbuttoned his shirt and took off his glasses. Who knew under all the geeky accessories and baggy, loose fitting clothing was a well toned hunk with a monster for a dick.

Dougie felt Harry's hand run through his hair, he took this as a signal that he should stop observing and suck the cum out of him. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sure to include every inch of Harry's cock during the intake. Gradually he got faster and sucked harder. Harry was soon shouting and moaning.

"Ugh! D-Dougie!" Harry screamed. "Dougie stop! I'm gonna cum!" Dougie didn't cease his actions and continued on. He sucked harder, licked fiercer, and hummed louder. Soon enough, the taste of cum, Harry's cum, filled his taste-buds. Harry sat back and panted heavily. Dougie stood up and wiped his mouth of any cum that escaped then pulled Harry's pants off, leaving him naked, save for the unbuttoned shirt.

"Wa-huh? Wait I thought... I was gonna, you know..." Harry panted. Dougie looked at him oddly for a few seconds before smiling lightly.

"Oh, did I say that?" His soft smile faded, to be replaced by a dark chuckle. "Huh, I guess I changed my mind then. Hope you like receiving then Harry!"

Harry didn't reply, all he did was stick his hand in Dougie's pocket, pull out the lube and pop the cap open. Squeezing the tube lightly, a small amount of the gooey substance landed on Harry's fingers. He threw the tube of lube to the side and then spread his legs wide. Guiding his hand over his ass and rubbed his fingers over his hole. Dougie watched attentively and rubbed his crotch in excitement. Harry's pink, possibly virgin, hole enticing Dougie's dick.

Harry shivered lightly and pushed the first finger in, he probed around for a minute or so before adding the second. His eyes widened slightly, a slight sting in his insides clashing with the tsunami of pleasure coming from the same place. He roughly pushed in and pulled out, gaining speed every few seconds. It was a feeling like no other and Harry can only imagine what Dougie's dick would feel like at the same speed.

"Slow down Haz." Dougie chuckled. "You might rip yourself a new hole."

"Just making sure I was ready for your cock." Harry smirked. He added the third finger and then he was on the search, the search for his prostate. Dougie leaned in and held two of his fingers up, pushing into Harry's hole.

"Hope you don't mind. You just seemed so frustrated, I just could help it." Harry screamed. "Found it!"

"D-Dougie!" Harry shouted. "Please! Please fuck me!"

"Well... I don't know."

"Please! I'm begging you, Dougs! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!"

"Now, if you put it that way." Dougie pulled their fingers out and he leaned in, sticking his tongue through the open hole.

"No!" Harry pulled him out. "ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING FOREPLAY! FUCK ME OR ELSE I'LL FUCK YOU DRY!"

Dougie frowned but complied. He unzipped the zipper of his leather bodysuit then stepped out of it. He pulled out his seven inch cock. It was smaller than Harry's eleven incher but who could give a damn right now?

Dougie took out from another pocket, a condom. He ripped open the packet and rolled the plastic down his length, then grabbing the lube and placing a fair amount onto his palm before rubbing it on his covered cock. Harry felt Dougie's cock poke at his entrance, he threw his head back and prepared himself for what was to come. Dougie pushed in slowly, grunting a bit at how tight Harry was.

"You a virgin or something?" Dougie asked. Harry blushed and looked away but didn't reply. "Well?"

"Actually... No, not really."

"... That's hot." Dougie pushed a bit more until he was fully inside of Harry. "But how can you be so tight if you've fucked before."

"Well I haven't been at this for a while, schoolwork and all. Got me caught up so I couldn't fuck myself." Harry explained. "Speaking of fucking are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"Certainly." Dougie smiled. He didn't bother with slow thrusts, he instead started off rough and fast-paced. Harshly pushing in and then out of Harry, milking screams from his mouth.

"AH FUCK!" Harry took hold of his throbbing member and started pumping in time with Dougie's thrusting. "Fuck! Harder, Dougie, harder!"

Dougie pounded him with all his might. Making sure to bruise Harry as much as possible. Harry pulled Dougie in for their first kiss of the session, battling for dominance and biting each others lips. Harry moved over to Dougie's neck and bit down hard but screamed later as Dougie's dick hit his prostate at full power. Harry was close and he knew Dougie was too. Harder and faster Dougie went. The two waiting for the wave to crash over them and send them drowning in an ocean of pleasure.

"Dougie!" Harry screams. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it. I wanna watch." Dougie pulls his dick out and pushes his fingers in, they probe around to first find the bundle of nerves. Harry starts pumping his cock again as Dougie plays with his prostate.

"So close. So close!" Harry can't take it any longer and just let's go. The sticky white substance creating another coat over his already sweaty skin. Dougie takes the condom off and places his cock in Harry's open mouth.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Dougie smirks. Harry wraps his hand around Dougie's cock and sucks on the tip as if it were a lolipop. Dougie had to hold back and make sure he didn't start face fucking the poor man. Dougie noticed his own chest splattered with Harry's cum, he used his fingers to bring some into his mouth and then to his asshole. Pushing in and pressing it against his prostate.

"It's okay I don't mind." Harry says. Dougie was confused. "Go ahead face fuck me."

"But how-?"

"Your movement suggested that you wanted to do it." Harry smiled. "Go ahead."

Dougie took two fistfuls of Harry's hair and thrust into his mouth. Harry reached over and pushed his fingers inside of Dougie. He then started to finger fuck Dougie, like what he did to himself. Dougie didn't last long but it was expected. Dougie shuddered as he came into Harry's mouth. Harry's taste-buds getting overwhelmed by Dougie's juice, he swallowed it all and sucked on Dougie's dick for any excess.

Dougie was just about done and collapsed into Harry's strong arms. Just as he did the chair under both the boys fell apart.


End file.
